johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper
Episode Summary= Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper is the 6th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 6th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on October 1, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 21, 2008 on Cartoon Network. it was produced by Scott Fellows and Chris Savino and written by Fellows. Full Summary The episode begins with the Extreme Teen Team targeting a armored van transporting money. One of them says that the target is close, and tells the rest to get going. They are than shown jumping off a tall building, and, as their parachutes open, the driver of the van spots them in the mirror, and surrenders, thinking that they want to get the money in his vehicle. The Extreme Teen Team ignores him, and, instead, they land on a Red Gush truck, stealing it. The scene than shows a snack shop, which Johnny and Dukey enter. As the salesman looks at Dukey, Johnny tells him he's a kid with hair-growing problems, not a dog. The salesman than looks back into his comic book, as Johnny and Dukey run to the Red Gush stand, which is empty. Johnny and Dukey than ask where is the Red Gush, and the salesman answers them that all the deliveries have been intercepted by the Extreme Teen Gang, and that they won't be able to find Red Gush anywhere, making Johnny and Dukey scream. They than rush to the chips stand, which is empty too. Johnny asks the salesman if they are missing too, but the salesman tell them that they've just received some. As the truck stops though, the Extreme Teen Team steals it too, making Johnny and Dukey scream once more. The scene moves a bit forward, where the Extreme Teen Team are being chased by the police. As they reach a roadblock, they jump with they skateboards over the police car, making the police cars chasing them crash into the police car that was blocking the road. It is than shown that it was a video played in Susan's and Mary's laboratory. Mr. White says that the Extreme Teen Gang has made really extreme robberies, and, as he was about to tell their names, Susan and Mary stop them, calling them Extreme Teen Gang. Mr. Black than says that he likes the name, and that's how they'll call them, implying that they didn't have a name for them. Mary than makes a presumption that Mr. Black and Mr. White want their help to catch the Extreme Teen Gang. but Mr. White tells them that they only wanted to borrow a vehicle. Mr. Black that tells them that, if they accept, he'll give them 2 tickets for the Scream-O concert that night. Susan and Mary quickly become excited and accept the offer, taking the tickets and giving Mr. Black and Mr. White the keys. They than take some scooters, but, as they are about to get out of the room, they hit the wall, as the door was too small for both of them to get through. They than go and take a car, but it is too small once more, and they don't fit in it. Mr. white says that they need someone really extreme to catch the Extreme Teen Gang, in a extreme way, and, as he wonders who, Johnny and Dukey enter the lab, terrified that the Red Gush and the chips are missing. Susan, Mary, Mr. Black and Mr. White look at each-other, and smile as Dukey implies that he would do anything to catch the Extreme Teen Team. The scene moves a bit forward, where Johnny and Dukey are driving the spy car. Johnny than says that they should catch the Extreme Teen Team as Dukey wonders what does a button do. As he presses it, he gets ejected from the car and falls on the road. Johnny than comes back and gets Dukey, as Susan lets Johnny know that the Extreme Teen Team has stole all the sugar in Porkbelly. The Extreme Teen Team are than shown driving a big truck filled with sugar, and, as they pass Johnny, the spin his car around. Angered, Johnny starts chasing them, and, as they get close to the truck, he tells Susan and Mary. Susan tells him to press the Claw button, as it should be strong enough to stop both the truck and the Extreme Teen Gang. Johnny tells them that he understand,s but that he'll press the music button first, which he does. As the music starts playing, Johnny and Dukey listen to it fir a few seconds, before Johnny presses the Claw button. As he presses it though, they realize that the Extreme Teen Team's truck is heading straight for a bus full of happy old people. As Dukey tells that to Johnny, he says not to worry, because the Extreme Teen Team knows to stop, but the scene than shows the Extreme Teen Team saying that they don't know what stop means. Dukey tells Johnny that they must stop the bus, but Johnny, at first refuses, but then pulls the Turbo Boost lever, and moves in front of the bus. As Dukey asks him if he has a plan, Johnny presses a button in his car and makes a huge pillow appear on the side of the car, stopping the bus. Three police cars then surround Johnny and Dukey, as an officer reports that they've caught the Extreme Teen Team. As Johnny says that they're not the Extreme Teen Team, Mr. Black and Mr. White land with a helicopter, saying that it is true, and that Johnny and Dukey work with them. The scene then moves to the lab, where Susan says that they must stop the Extreme Teen Team before they put any more people in danger and she also doesn't want to miss the Scream-O concert either. The scene than shows the Scream-O bus being stolen by the Extreme Teen Gang. Mr. White than tells Susan and Mary that the Scream-O bus is missing, making them scream. Mr. Black is than shown wondering what a button does. As he presses it, he is clothed into a pink dress. Susan than wonders what the Extreme Teen Team is planing to do with the thing they've stolen, and Mr. White says that they may want to make some extreme soup, but Mary says that they could have a super party. She than tells Susan to check if someone reported noise somewhere in Porkbelly. Mr. Black is than shown wondering what another button does, while pressing it. The button activates a haircut machine, which gives Mr. Black a new, girly, haircut. Mr. White than presses a button too, making the platform they're standing on go under the lab, and, as he rises back, having a sofa and some drinks on it, making Mr. White admire the lab. Susan than says that 5 people complained about noise in a basement. Johnny than tells Dukey that they're about to crash an extreme private party, but Mr. White tells him that if they catch the Extreme Teen Team, Mr. White and Mr. Black will get the credits. The scene then shows the Extreme Teen Team's headquarters, a normal house with the stolen vehicles parked randomly. Inside the house, a caged Scream-O gives a private concert for the Extreme Teen Team, who seem very excited. As Scream-O finish the song, they ask if they can leave, but one of the Extreme Teens tells them that nothing but super extreme will stop their party. Afterward, Johnny is shown breaking into the house through a wall. As the Extreme Teens see Johnny, they jump on their scooters and leave. Johnny and Dukey start chasing them, but then turn back to take the Red Gush and the chips. Before they go chasing again, Dukey tells Johnny to press the chase music button, which he does. A long chase is than show, which starts in Porkbelly, goes to the race track, and than back to Porkbelly, with other locations visited randomly throughout the chase. As they return to Porkbelly, Johnny says that the chase is great, but Dukey tells him that they can't catch them Johnny than spots a huge billboard advertising the Red Gush. Johnny than rips a part of the billboard, which says Extreme, and takes it to the Porkbelly Maximum Security Detention Center. As they get there, Dukey asks how are they going to put the Extreme thing on the Detention Center's sign. Johnny tells him that they won't, but Dukey will, and ejects him. As Dukey falls, he manages to place Extreme sign on the Detention Center's sign, making it say Extreme Detention Center. The Extreme Teen Team than pass by Johnny, but stop as they see the Extreme Detention Center sign, wondering how to get in. Johnny than tells them that they only need the secret password,and the Extreme Teens asks what's the password. Johnny than tells them the password, and, as they say it, they are taken into the detention center. Back in the lab, Mr. White thanks for the help, but Mr. Black says that the Snacks, Red Gush and Scream-O's hasn't shown up yet. Susan says it's a shame, and Mary promises that, if they see something, they'll let them know, before closing the screen. They then quickly run and sit on a couch, as the curtain pulls back, revealing Scream-O ready to sing another song for Susan, Mary, Johnny and Dukey, as a thanks for saving them. As the song starts, Susan and Mary are seen cheering, while Johnny and Dukey are seen eating chips and drinking Red Gush, ending the episode as Johnny and Dukey burp. |-| Trivia And Errors= Major Events * Scream-O's and the Extreme Teen Team are introduced. Debuts * Extreme Teen Team * Scream-O Trivia * Running Gags: Someone wondering what does a button do; Someone screaming when they find out something's missing; Extreme Teen Team yelling "Extreme!" * Title Reference: The title is a reference to Johnny stopping Extreme Teen Team's extreme crimes. * The song Scream-O played in the end of the episode is the Johnny Test theme * Even though Red Gush was shown in the previous episode, it is named in this episode. * This is the first episode to take place completely during the night. Errors * When Johnny breaks into the house of the Extreme Teens, there isn't any Chips or Red Gush on the sides of their car. ** When Johnny starts chasing them the first time, the chips are there, yet no Red Gush. ** When Johnny returns for the chips and the Red Gush, the Red Gush appears out of nowhere in Dukey's hands. * During the chase scene, the air time of both Johnny and the Extreme Teens is really long, defying gravity most of the time. * When Johnny spots the Red Gush billboard, they are shown to be on a country-side road. They were in Porkbelly a second before that. * Porkbely is referred to as San Porkbelly on the Detention Center's sign. * Dukey couldn't have placed the Extreme sign on the Detention Center's sign so perfectly. Also, the paper wouldn't have been able to stick on the sign without any special glue on it. ** It is possible that they had put glue on the paper off-screen. * Dukey lands outside of the Detention Center's yard, even though the sign is inside the Center's yard. * There are some functions on Johnny's car which were unmapped to buttons. ** The 2 music buttons, the drill button and the huge pillow button were never shown in the car. Gallery Screenshot 20170109-202831.png EN CP JOTCLP0005 01.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With No Inventions Category:Vhs